The invention relates to an electric contact terminal member having at least one pair of contact arms which forms a conductor press-in slot therebetween for a single core cable.
When a connector has many conductor press-in type contact terminal members, each specific cable must be pressed in each conductor press-in slot of a specific terminal member. Thus the operation is tedious and time consuming. To press-in some of the cables, a special jig must be prepared to arrange and temporarily hold necessary cables. In this case, the jig must be removed from the completed connector, and when the holding of the jig is stable, the removing operation is not easy. Unstable cables tend to drop off or cause positioning errors.